Family Affair
by MoonlitRendezvous
Summary: Slightly AU. SethxBella-shipping. When wolf-shifter Seth seeing Bella Swan for the first time, it's the beginning of a twisted and dark obsession.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, real quick, Seth is a year younger than Bella in this fic, everyone else should be the same age as the books. Seth is a bit darker in this story than what you normally see. He's sweet and happy in wolf form and in what he says most of the time. His thoughts in wolf form when he's alone and his human thoughts will progressively get darker throughout the fiction. That is, if you want me to continue. R and R!

* * *

Family Affair

The first time I saw Bella Swan, I thought she was perfect. Her skin was the palest, creamiest I'd ever seen on a human before. Her eyes were like molten pools of chocolate I just wanted to drown in. Then there was her scent – God, her scent! – I wanted to bathe in it. I wanted to be fully submerged with no reason to come up from it again. But I was sixteen, a new wolf (only two months in the making) and Sam fucking Uley said it wasn't safe for me to be around people yet. I watch from a distance as some blonde fucker paraded around her, completely ignoring some dirty blonde haired chick that was trailing after him as Bella attempted to ignore him. I grinned, convinced she knew she didn't belong with any of those punks. My grin soon turned to a growl when fifteen year old Jacob Black made her flutter her lashes at him, and then they went off on their own. Fuck no! I didn't care if it was an alpha command or not, any sign of a kiss and I would kick baby chief's ass. She was mine – imprint or not (which it wasn't), I knew she was only mine. I gritted my teeth as Jake moved to lean in closer to her, attempting a kiss. I held myself back only because the blond prick from earlier was headed their way. I was relieved and tortured in the same breathe, my Bella had to go. I'd see her again, I vowed it.

That night I heard Billy Black talking to Sam about one of the sparkly assed Cullen's paying too much attention to my girl, he wanted the wolves to do a lap around Chief Swan's house to make sure she was safe. Sam was adamant that with only four wolves it would stretch us too thin. "I'll do it," I volunteered, causing both men to look my way. "Look, Sam, you and Lee need more time together planning the wedding, and I don't mind the extra run. It's just one lap." I shrugged it off, but my alpha beamed at the thought of more alone time with my sister.

"That good enough for you, Billy," Sam asked, to which the tribal head nodded before wheeling his decrepit ass back to Jakey boy and their little red cabin. "Thanks, Seth," my alpha grinned, "Lee Lee and I really appreciate the extra time together. With the wedding less than a year away, your mom's been everywhere we are lately."

I laughed. "There's a medical conference in San Francisco this week. Mom leaves tonight after dinner, and won't be back until next Friday morning. Maybe you could take my sis to your place," I joked lightly. "You know, so I don't have to walk-in on my sister sucking face for a week."

Sam laughed with me. "Sure man, that doesn't sound too hard." He cleared his throat, his eyes falling towards the ground. "You know, Emily's coming up next weekend."

"Yeah?"

Again he nodded. "I'm a lucky son of a bitch, Seth. First I get your sister, then I find my imprint and she understands enough to only want to be friends. Hell, she even started dating back home. Of course I told her I'd have to meet the guy if it gets too serious." His voice had turned steely towards the end.

"Poor, Em. I doubt anyone would pass your test." I laughed again, pushing back any thoughts of Bella Swan. "I'd love to stay and BS with you, but I got patrols to get to."

"I thought Jared was tonight?"

"He was, but he found his imprint this morning while we were running errands for his mom. I agreed to take his shift so he can stay close to her," I explained, shrugging the whole thing off. To be honest, it was a pain in the ass, but with recent developments (i.e. seeing Bella Swan) it was working to my favor. This way I could sort this whole mess out without anyone accusing me of moping or being inside my head.

"That means you'll have a double shift," my alpha protested. "I should –"

"No," I cut him off. "Look, Paul's already coming off of a double, Jared just found his imprint, and you and Lee need some serious couple time. I'm getting tired of feeling your blue balls every time you're in my head," I grinned. Sam laughed too, and reluctantly agreed to let me patrol both mine and Jared's shifts solo.

I ran as fast as I could, loving the feel of the wind in my sandy fur. Paul had been pissy when I showed up late for Jared's shift. I brushed it off, after all Paul is always pissy about one thing or another. I'm starting to think the sexcapades he's always got running in his brain are really just fantasies. I mean, if I walked around with a constant boner I'd be pissy too. I huffed to myself, noticing by the moon's position that it was almost the end of Jared's shift – which signaled the beginning of mine. There's no law that said I couldn't run past the Swan house twice. The thought had barely been formed when my feet began moving in the direction of Forks. Bella… Thoughts of her were consuming my mind again. Her eyes, her skin, her scent… God, if she naturally smelled that good, what would her aroused smell like? No, thinking like that would do no good. It's hard to patrol with a hard on. I forced my mind to go blank, taking in a deep breath when her scent washed over me. I would have smiled, lost in my own personal heaven, but there was a scent mixed with hers that had my wolf growling inside me – the burning, overly sweet scent of leech. God damn Cullen was with her! Jumped right through her window like some kinda creeper too. Fuck, I wanted to rip his head off. Too bad we had a treaty with them. I listened intently as he told her he liked watching her sleep. Really? 'Cause that's not weird or anything. I don't know, I might like watching Bella sleep too, but I wouldn't break into her room to do it. As much as I hated to leave her alone with the undead disco ball, he didn't sound like he was a threat and (as much as I loathed it) she sounded like she wanted him there. I closed my eyes and forced myself back towards La Push to do my rounds.

Thoughts of Bella still consumed me for my patrol, but now they were about her and her leech. Was she dating him? What the fuck did she see in him? I'd be so much better for her. Was I the wrong kind of monster or something for her? Why would any woman want icy and frigid when she could have warm and wanton? I stopped mid-run. That was it! Bella hadn't met me yet. She didn't know she could do better than sparkles. I grinned in my wolf form, doing another lap by the sheriff's residence. The parasite was gone, much to my relief, and all I could hear was the beating of Bella's heart. I wanted to hear that sound forever. I wanted to sleep here where I could smell her, protect her, and never have to leave. 'Sweet dreams, Bella.'

* * *

I slept in late the next day, seeing as I'd been on patrol from four in the afternoon until eight the next morning. I'd never been so fucking glad for a Sunday in all my life. The next day was Monday, which meant back to school. I was going to make it a point to stop by Charlie's before dinner. The man had been dating my mom for the past year – starting six months after my dad (one of Charlie's best friend's) died. The sheriff always came around helping my mom out and trying to do fatherly things with me, even gave me the man's version of 'the birds and the bees' talk. Of course I couldn't tell him that my dad died of a heart attack because I turned into a giant ass wolf in front of him. It was my first phase, and I was a little glad it happened. I mean, not my dad dying part, but because Leah had been there too, Sam was finally allowed to reveal his big secret to her. It made all their problems disappear almost overnight.

I sighed to myself, trying to think of a good reason for stopping by. I couldn't just show up to see Bella, that would be too weird for her – after all, we hadn't actually met yet. Had mom met her? I'd ask, maybe we could invite her and Charlie down for dinner one night next week if she hadn't. Then she could meet me, Leah and Sam – maybe even Emily. The girl didn't seem like she had many girlfriends or friends in general for that matter. That's when an epiphany hit me – I'm talking hit by a lightning bolt brilliant fucking idea. What if Bella did have friends, lots of them – here at La Push! Sparkles couldn't come here, and if he tried to stop her he'd look like a control freak. Did she like control freaks? 'Cause if she did, I'd totally dominate that bitch. Bad, Seth! I had to stop thinking like that. First things first, I had to meet her and get her to like me. Nice and slow, Sethy, nice and slow.

* * *

Mondays were always slow, but today drug on more than normal. I'd spent yesterday perfecting the plan I was about to put into motion this afternoon. As soon as the bell rang, I hopped into my dad's old van and drove to the Swan's house. Charlie wouldn't be home for a while, so it would be just me and Bella – and her fucking leech! I held back a growl when I not only caught his scent, but saw his shiny assed Volvo in the sheriff's curser's parking space. At least he wasn't staying long. I took a deep breath, knowing if I was going to get on Bella's good side, I couldn't go all hot headed wolf in front of her potential boyfriend – even if he was an undead creeper. Hopping out of the van and jogging up to the front door, I knocked lightly and waited. She opened it, a confused look on her face – it was adorable. "Hey," I said, smiling softly and offering my hand, "I'm Seth Clearwater. Charlie called a few days ago, said there might be a problem with the truck." She blushed a light shade of pink, took my hand in a quick shake, and let me in.

"Um," she said, clearing her throat nervously, "Charlie's not here now." Her eyes darted towards the kitchen repeatedly. So that's where the parasite was, huh?

"That's cool," I replied casually, "just hand me the keys and I'll check it out."

"Really you don't-"

"Bella, right?" I cut off what was sure to be her attempt to get rid of me. She nodded, her eyes widening that I'd known her name. "Bella," I said again, loving the way it felt on my lips, "your dad's been seeing my mom for almost a year now. I'm cool," I attempted to placate her. "Just hand me the keys, and I'll give the old girl a once over, kay?"

Hesitantly, she walked over to the key ring holder on the wall and handed her truck keys to me. "Hey, man," I said with a light nod when I spotted Cullen just inside the kitchen, clutching one of the kitchen chairs rather hard – I think I heard the wood cracking. His yellow eyes narrowed as he hissed at me. "Okay then," I replied, clearing my throat. "I'll, uh, just be outside then." I kept one ear on the house the whole time I fiddled with the Black's old dinosaur of a vehicle. I had to admit, Jacob Black knew his way around an engine. I smirked when I saw what was wrong with her, but continued checking everything under the hood anyway. There was no way Bella removed the spark plugs by herself. Hell, I doubted she even knew what a spark plug was. I smirked when sparkles took off a few minutes before the chief pulled up, looking pissed off at that.

"How you doin', son," Charlie asked, patting my shoulder gentle as Bella came out to greet her father.

"Not too bad. You, old timer?" I grinned at him cheekily as he forced out a laugh and shook his head. "Just been looking over the beast here. Seems the spark plugs were removed."

"Spark plugs, huh?" Charlie scratched his chin in thought. "Must have been a prank. Damn kids."

"A-are they ease to remove," Bella's sweet voice asked shyly. I smiled and nodded. "Just as easy to replace," I assured her with a quick wink. "I actually brought some with me incase they'd gone bad on you." She blushed and stuttered out a thank you.

"You staying for dinner," Charlie asked, heading towards the house.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I replied, looking straight at Bella.

"Nonsense," her father insisted. "Sue would have my head if I didn't make sure you eat right while she's gone."

"Are you alright with that," I asked the timid little thing in front of me. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and guard her from everything that went bump in the night. She blushed again, and I couldn't help but grin.

"No, I mean yes. I mean," she closed her eyes and growled in frustration. "I mean, yes it's okay, and no I don't mind."

"Alright then," I agreed, noting that Charlie had already went in the house and was on the phone with my mom. The man had called her every day since she'd arrived at the conference so far. "So, Bella, you want me to show you how to put a spark plug in?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-yeah, that'd be great."

I couldn't help but feel buoyant. I took her hand in mine and helped her install one of the plugs. I even had her handle the last one on her own. "See, nothing to it, Bells." She looked so proud of herself, I couldn't help but beam with her. "You know, I could show you other things if you want. Maybe changing an oil filter or something."

"Really? I mean, it wouldn't be inconvenient or anything? I'm not exactly mechanic material, or coordinated."

I laughed at her honesty. It was obvious she didn't know how beautiful she was, and I was willing to bet fang face wasn't telling her either. "Naw, I'd love to hang out sometime, honest." I held my breath when a true smile touched her face. "Look, um, I don't want to mention it to Charlie if you don't want to. My mom is at a conference this week, but when she comes back, she was wondering if you and Charlie would come to the house for dinner. If you're interested, that is." She looked nervous, and my heart twisted painfully at the idea of her saying 'no'. "It's just going to be you guys, mom, me, my sister Leah, and her fiancé Sam – maybe my cousin Emily. It's not a big production or anything."

"Alright," she agreed, again with great reluctance. We headed up to the house, where she started dinner and I shot the breeze with her old man over the news. I told him about my mom's offer to introduce Bella to the family when she came back from the conference. "I already asked Bella," I told him. "Didn't want her to feel forced or anything. "

"That's good thinking, son," Charlie grinned at me.

* * *

I swear I was in deep for this girl. It had to be an obsession, one that got worse the more I got to know her. Monday night I learned what an amazing cook she was. I mean mom was good, Leah was okay, and Emily could make muffins so well they made me hard just thinking about them, but Bella… She'd made a simple meal in presentation. I mean, it was just lasagna. That first taste, Great Spirits, it was orgasmic. Seriously, I almost messed my pants. Then two days later, on Wednesday, Bella came by the house. I lent her an old pair of my sweats and lead her to the garage where I talked her through changing the truck's oil and oil filter. She did really well, though it did take a lot longer than it would have taken – well, anyone else, really. The smile on her face was worth it though. She even hugged me. Sure, it was an oily, dirty hug, but I'd take what I could get. I let her shower in the bath room attached to my room while I used the guest bathroom. (I told her she'd get more privacy there, which was true. Pack brothers didn't exactly knock before barging in anywhere.) Mom called that night to see how I was doing, and Charlie called to tell Bella to stay the night since he'd be home late. Either he was worried about her, or he thought I could use the company.

"Thanks for staying," I mumbled shyly as I piled slices of pizza on my plate. I'd ordered three larges, knowing there still wouldn't be any left over. "It gets pretty lonely with Leah at Sam's."

"It's no problem," she blushed, browsing the dvd collection before settling on 'Wedding Crashers'. "Don't worry, Sethy," she mocked, ruffling my hair after loading the dvd and coming to get her own plate, "I won't make you watch any icky chick flicks tonight. I'll save that for next time."

I grinned to myself as I sat down, happy there'd be a next time. "Watch what you want, Leah makes me watch Lifetime with her sometimes. She hates crying when she's alone."

"You're so sweet, Seth," she sighed out, sitting down on the sofa next to me. "I wish Edward was…" Her mouth formed a firm line, and then shook her head. "Never mind."

"Edward," I asked, watching her out of the corner of my eye. "That the guy I saw at your house?"

"Yeah, Edward Cullen," she bit her bottom lip. "He's sort of my boyfriend, only –"

"Only, what? Come on, you can talk to me."

It was clear something was bothering her about the leech. If only she'd open up to me, I could show her how much better I'd be for her. 'Come on, baby,' I mentally coaxed her, 'just talk to me.'

"I know, Seth," she smiled softly. "I've only known you a few days, but it seems longer." She swallowed thickly. "I'm Edward's first girlfriend, so I'm cutting him some slack, you know? Only he seems to treat me more like a child than a girlfriend. It's always 'Bella don't go there', 'Bella don't talk like that'. It's like he has my whole life mapped out for me already, only I'm not certain it's the life I want. I care for him," she clarified quickly. "But…"

"If you ask me," I interrupted, looking straight at the tv, "I'd say you deserve someone that truly appreciates you, Bells, not what he thinks you should be or even what he can turn you into. You deserve to be an equal partner in your relationship, and to be cherished. I mean, if I were seeing a girl, I'd let her know all the time how special she is. How lucky I am to have her. She'd never have to wonder if I loved her…" I frowned for a minute as silence followed my words. "Huh, guess I have been watching too much Lifetime with Leah."

"I'd say," she giggled, "but it was sweet anyway, Seth."

She ended up falling asleep on me that night. It was a curse and a blessing wrapped in one. I could hear her heart beat, smell her scent, yet I couldn't really touch her the way I wanted to. I growled to myself, knowing if I spent the night with her in my arms I wouldn't be able to resist caressing her. Carrying her upstairs to my room, leaving her on my bed – alone – was the hardest fucking thing I'd ever done. Inhaling her smell one last time, I turned and made my way back downstairs towards the couch. I couldn't sleep, of course. Not with the girl of my dreams so close to me. I cleaned the house after a few hours of trying to sleep had failed me. Mom would be home Friday afternoon and it was already Thursday morning (technically). Besides, I really wanted Bella to see that I was a domesticated male who could take care of her when the need arose. Not like sparkles, who sounded like he wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap. Mmmm, Bella in nothing but bubble wrap. 'Fuck,' I mentally growled at myself, 'I needed to get laid.'

Nothing happened later that morning. I had patrol duty from four until six that morning, when I came home to get ready for school, Bella was gone. The week drug on, Mom came home, and two weeks (a full fucking two weeks) later, Bella finally came by the house again. This time it was for a family dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Affair

Chapter 2

Two weeks. A full fucking two weeks with no sign of Bella. At least not that she was aware of. I patrolled by her house, heard her with her leech. She knew about me now. She even seemed to like me, so why was she still with him? I'd heard enough of their arguments to know something wasn't right. They'd be going at each other's throats hot and heavy, and then she'd just cave. Maybe she was scared of Fuckward. I mean, she didn't know I was a wolf, that I could protect her. Maybe…

* * *

Bella had seemed tense when she first arrived at my house for dinner. I wanted to run to her the second she had both feet on the ground and wrap her in my arms. I had missed her presence so fiercely; it was almost a physical ache. Of course I'd still done laps by her house on my patrol shifts before heading home, but it wasn't the same as being next to her. One look at my alpha, however, and I knew I had to play this evening with a cool head. Sam might be smitten with my sister, but he was still much too observant. So instead of the bone-crushing hug as I slyly took in her scent, I settled for a head nod and a "where you been, stranger?" Bella, being Bella, blushed and looked towards the ground as she walked into the house.

As the night went on, she began to relax and even got on very well with Leah and Emily (they made plans to go shopping over the weekend). I still noticed every time her phone would vibrate (as she had the sound turned off) she'd tense and scowl before ignoring it. After thirty minutes of conversing, it was time for dinner. Bella had volunteered to get the drinks, and I took the opportunity to speak to her alone. "You know," I told her, startling her slightly, "if someone's bothering you, you can always turn it off." Brows bowed in confusion she turned to look at me, and I nodded my head towards her pocket where her cell phone was. "Oh," she gasped in comprehension, "no, it's just Edward."

"Your boyfriend is making you scowl like that," I lightly joked.

"He doesn't want me here," she murmured, looking away to fill the glasses on the counter in front of her. "He's actually why it took so long for me to come back. He'd always have some reason for me not to come or had something planned without even asking me, and…"

"Hey, hey," I soothed her, closing the distance between us and placing my hands chastely on her shoulders. "It's alright, Bella. You're here now, that's all that matters." She sniffled and turned around to cuddle into my chest. "You always know what to say, Seth," she breathed into my shirt, and I cursed its existence. I wanted to feel her against my naked flesh. I wanted to turn her back around and bend her over the counter nearly as much as I wanted to place her on top of it and settle between her thighs as she held onto me for dear life. I inhaled deeply as my chin rested on top of her head, my arms wrapping loosely around her. "I'm here for you, Bells, any time." I tore myself away from her, begrudgingly, and helped her carry the glasses to the table, where everyone was already settling in to eat. Bella sat across the table from me, and I fought with myself not to stare too much – not in front of my alpha and the family. I joked with Charlie, teased Leah and Sam, and even asked Emily about her secret boyfriends she didn't want to introduce to Sam. The girls were settling down to chat in the living room (though Leah practically had to drag Bella, as she wanted to help mom clean up), Sam and Charlie were talking sports and I, well…

"Hey, mom, I have to run over to Jared's real quick. He wasn't at school, and I promised to drop his homework off." Mom nodded, a glimpse of a frown on her face. "Don't take too long," she warned. My eyes glanced towards Sam, and he nodded. I had to do patrols, but he didn't want me to get in trouble either. Don't misunderstand, mom knows about the wolves. Hell, when my dad died, she took his place on the council. Mom, however, feels family should come before anything else – patrols included. I knew she was hoping to marry Charlie someday, and this was her way of warning me to make time for him and Bella. Making sure I was alone first, I let my mind wonder to what would happen if - when – mom and Charlie did marry. Mom couldn't leave the reservation since she was on the council, so Charlie would move in with us – as would Bella. I groaned thinking about Bella living in Leah's old room once she and Sam were wed. Bella being just down the hall from me, and Fucktard not allowed anywhere near her. 'Let's see you jump through her window then, fucker,' I thought to myself, clearly enjoying the thought more than I should. I mean, she'd be my step-sister. We wouldn't be related, but the word "sister" is still in there, so I shouldn't want to fuck her, right? Shit, that wasn't going to happen. It was hard staying away from her for two fucking hours with my family and alpha right there. What if we were left alone overnight? I took a deep breath remembering that we had already been left alone overnight once, and nothing happened. Of course I also remember how hard it was to leave her side, the momentary sting I felt when I realized she was gone when I returned from patrols. How long would my willpower hold out if I was around my Bella all the time? I wouldn't force her. I might be a sick, obsessive prick, but even I had my limits. But if I made her want me..?

Two hours of patrols later, and I was sneaking up the stairs (having entered the house from the back door) to my room for a quick shower. Slipping on a pair of cargo shorts (underwear gets in the way of shifting, so I quit wearing it), I opened the bathroom door to let the steam out and quickly ran a comb through my hair. I turned to enter my adjoining bedroom, but stopped short. There on my bed in one of my smaller shirts (which still looked like a knee-length dress on her) was Bella. Her bare legs were tucked under her, and the first thought that ran through my head was 'is she wearing underwear?' The next was slightly more intelligent, as I'd noticed her tears by now. They were trailing slowly down her face without a single sob to accompany them. "What's wrong?"

"Am I ugly," she asked, taking in an uneven breath. "I mean, I know I'm not pretty. I'm not really good at anything, and I'm kinda in the way a lot, but…"

God, is that really how she saw herself? What the fuck was fang face telling her? "Is that what _he_ told you," I growled, leaving little doubt as to who 'he' was. I walked to her quicker than I should have, quicker than a human could, and sat beside her. Should I take her in my arms, should I pat her back? I closed my eyes. "I'm no good with tears, babe," I admitted softly. I sighed deeply. "Look, I don't know what that piece of shit has been telling you," I started, trying to keep myself under control (whether it was to keep from phasing or from seducing the obviously vulnerable girl on my bed I couldn't say), "but you're not ugly, Bells. You're gorgeous." She huffed out a sarcastic laugh, and I smiled. "You are to me," I answered, "honest."

"Seth," Bella whispered, one hand reaching to touch my face.

"No," I said, taking her wrist in my hand before she could touch me. "Please, Bella," I begged. "You should know that I want you right now. You have no idea how appealing the idea of fucking your brains out is to me, especially wearing that," I nodded towards her choice of night clothes and she blushed, causing me to mutter a soft profanity at how much hotter that made her look to me. "You're not thinking clearly right now, and I value our time together, our friendship too much to ruin it." She winced from my rejection, and I knew if she left like this she'd never come to me again. I cupped her jaw with one of my hands, turning her to look at me. "When you dump him, and decide you want a real man, I'll be here," I halfway joked. She giggled as she stood to leave, a soft smile on her face.

"Your sister's probably worried," she admitted. "We were doing makeovers when I got his call, so…"

"Yeah, get back to your girlie stuff," I teased. Bella hugged me tightly (for her anyway) before going back to Leah's room. As for me, I wanted to kick my own ass for cockblocking myself. Of course Leah would have come looking for her, and Bella would have regretted it in the morning (which I'm pretty sure is just girl for "no repeat performance"). One thing's for sure, once I finally had Bella Swan, I didn't want her trying to go anywhere, ever. She'd be stuck with me. I emitted a low growl in the back of my throat as I thought about what the undead prick was doing to my Bella's self-esteem. I'd have to watch them more closely, evidently. Perhaps rip his head off a time or two? A small smile began to form as I realized that even Bella was starting to see the imperfections in the walking disco ball. 'Soon,' I told myself, 'soon she'll be all mine.'

* * *

Six weeks later, on Spring Break, was the next time I saw Bella with human eyes. Again she arrived with Charlie, and again she looked tense as she stepped out of the cruiser. "How you doin', old timer," I joked with the sheriff as I lightly jogged down the porch steps. "Not bad, son," he replied with a real smile that cause his eyes to crinkle, "not bad at all. You're mother home yet?"

I nodded, "Inside." Charlie nodded in return and headed into the house, leaving me with Bella. "Long time no see," I smiled softly to her, which dropped when Bella still refused to make eye contact. "What is it?"

"N-nothing," she mumbled, shaking her head. I frowned, a hand reaching out to her when my mother suddenly screamed in the house. Bella and I both tensed and ran towards the front door and into the kitchen. "Mom," I called at the same time Bella called out, "Sue."

"In here," she answered, her face radiant as it came into view. She held up her left hand for us to see the sparkling engagement ring, and ear to ear grin on both her and Charlie's face. "Isn't it wonderful, Sethy?" Her voice was happy, but there was a hesitance in her eyes. "Yah, it's great, mom. I'm happy for you."

"Me too," Bella smiled from beside me. "You both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, kid." Charlie pulled her into a hug before they both awkwardly stepped away from each other. "Come on, Bells," I said, taking one of her hands and tugging her lightly towards the door, "let's go get the guys, and set up a bonfire."

"You don't have to-"

"Nonsense, Charlie," mom cut him off. "This is news to celebrate! Besides, it will give Bella a chance to really get to see La Push." Charlie blushed and rubbed the back of neck nervously, an action even Bella saw, and she stiffened beside me. "Dad," she questioned, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"It's nothing, Bells. Just go with Seth, enjoy yourself. We'll talk later, ok?" He was attempting to pacify her, and though she did relax, I could tell she would be pissed at him later. I quickly took control of the situation, dragging Bella to each of the pack members' houses to inform them of the bonfire, and also to secretly gage how well she got along with them. Of course each member agreed to go tell their friends (their pre-phase friends anyway), and sooner than I'd like I found myself knocking on Billy Black's door. I couldn't help but recall the first day I saw Bella on First Beach, how easily she and Jacob had flirted back and forth. I sent a silent pray to the Great Spirits that I wouldn't be forced to watch that display in front of me. Future chief or not, I'd rip his fucking arm off and beat him with it.

Luckily, Billy answered the door. "Sorry, no time to come in, old man," I smiled at him. "Just wanted to inform you that Charlie finally popped the question (which means you'll never have the chance to, I silently added in my head), so the pa – er, guys and I are fixing up a bonfire this afternoon."

He nodded but seemed to be lost and thought for a minute. "Yes," his deep voice said suddenly, "Jacob and I will both make an appearance." He smiled at Bella then, and some form of rage I'd never felt before began to creep up my spine. "I know Jacob will look forward to seeing you again, Bella. He talked about you a lot after you meet again on First Beach, and was a little disappointed you seemed…_distracted_…the last time we were at your house. I'm sure you'll be more relaxed here."

"I'm sure," she agreed in a clipped voice. I cleared my throat. "Well, thanks, Billy. Bella and I actually have a lot to do to get ready for tonight, so we'll see you –"

"-and Jacob," he added.

"Right, you and Jacob later tonight." Crafty old fucker was throwing his son in my face, that or in Bella's. So, either he knew I wanted her (but I'd been so careful!) or, his taunts weren't for me. That's when I remembered something he'd said. "What did he mean by you were 'distracted' last time you saw Jake?"

She blushed. "It was right around the time I started dating Edward. Charlie didn't know yet, and Billy caught us hanging out in his car outside my house." I chuckled. "That's it? What," I defended when she glared at me, "it's not like you were sucking face – were you?" Taha Aki, if you love me, let her say 'no'. "Of course not," she practically screeched. "Charlie is just very…protective of me." She bit her lip and I knew there was more to it. I raised a brow to challenge her, and she eventually sighed in defeat. "Ok, but I'm only telling you this because I'll need your help dodging Jake tonight."

Dodging Jake? Joy bubbled up inside me as I realized baby chief didn't have a chance in hell with my Bells. "I first saw Jake on First Beach in February. There was a lot of weird stuff going on between Edward and me then – but we weren't dating yet – and he wouldn't give me any straight answers."

I can image. I mean, 'you're cute, I'm undead and sparkle like a gay-assed disco ball in the sun, want to grab a coke sometime that I can't drink' probably didn't work with the ladies to well. "Yeah, and?"

"So when I was at First Beach with Mike and the gang, I noticed Jacob watching me and…" she blushed. "Alright, I recognized him after a minute, but pretended I didn't, and…" she sighed. "This is so embarrassing. I pretended to flirt with him to get information about the Cullens. I didn't even do it well."

I swallowed hard. What did he tell her? I snorted as her last comment registered. "There's more isn't there?" Her face went from pink to tomato red in seconds. "When Billy and Jake caught Edward and I in his car – we were just talking – Billy implied that he would tell Charlie. I didn't want him to attempt to hurt Edward, Jake said he wouldn't, but I was nervous all night, and Jake was literally everywhere I was. I just…I know he's going to be all over me again tonight, and I just…can't. Not with him. Will you help me, Seth?"

Help keep a slobbering asshole away from my Bells? Like she even had to ask. Still… "Alright," I smiled to her, "if you tell me what Jacob told you on First Beach."

"What?"

"I'm just curious as to what could possibly be worth the mess you've made for yourself."

"Oh, he just told me some stories."

"About?"

She swallowed thickly. "C-cold ones."

"Anything else?" Please for the love of God, let him have told her about me. If she knew I could protect her from fang face… Maybe, just maybe…

"Something about the tribe being descended from wolves."

I grinned to myself, it was close enough. "Yeah, maybe I'll see if Sam would tell you the whole story, if you're interested?"

"Sure," she shrugged as we walked on to finish our preparations for tonight, "maybe."

* * *

It turned out Sam thought it was a good idea to inform Bella and Charlie about us, but the council voted to only inform them after they became residence of La Push. To hell with that shit. Mom and I both wanted to make sure Charlie wouldn't bolt the second he knew, so (with Sam's support as Alpha) I took Charlie on a walk through the woods will Bella and mom cooked up some side dished for the bonfire. "What I'm about to tell you goes against council ruling. They wanted us to wait until you and Bells moved here, but I didn't think that'd be fair to mom, so I'm telling you now. Do you remember the stories grandpa use to tell you and dad when you were young?"

"Yeah, son, about vampires and wolf shifters, right?"

I nodded. "They were true." He scoffed and I stopped him where we stood. "Look, Charlie, I'm risking my neck here so don't laugh at me. Vampires are really. And it's my job – well, Sam and the whole packs job – to kill them, to keep people safe from them."

"Seth, I'm not a kid," he chastised me. "You can't spook me with bullshit legends. If you have a problem with me marrying your moth-"

I ripped my pants off and phased right in front of him. That shut him the hell up. Of course he turned so pale I though he was going to pass out, but at least he was taking me seriously. Shifting back I put my pants back on and helped Charlie sit down on a fallen log. "I'm a shifter, so is Sam and a few others. We aren't dangerous, unless we loose our temper – which is normally just Paul – and we only hunt vampires. You should know the Cullens are vampires, Charlie. Supposedly they feed only on animals, but they're vampires nonetheless."

"Cullens…" he turned whiter still. "Oh God, does Bella know-"

"Yeah." I swallowed, watching his face turn from panicked to angry. "She thought she was protecting you by not telling," I attempted to explain. "Vampires have powers over mortals, sort of like hypnosis. I'm not sure if Cullen used that on Bella or if she's just enthralled with the idea of a vampire liking her – you know the Hollywood bullshit they publish now a days."

"Is she…is she safe?"

My eyes hardened. "Listen to me, old man," I attempted to joke with him, but my voice was still hard, "I would never let a leech hurt you or your daughter."

His color began to return after a moment, and he nodded his head. "Well, son," he said, standing up on shaky knees, "we best be getting back. We have a bonfire to attend after all." Charlie patted me on the back, just like always, and offered a tight smile. "When you are telling Bella all this."

I frowned. "I can't risk it until after you move to La Push. You should know Cullen sneaks into Bella's room at night and watches her sleep-"

"My God –"

"Relax, a wolf has been patrolling your house nightly since we first learned of the vampire's interest in Bella. I just thought you'd like to know the Cullens can't step foot on La Push, so-"

"When I move here, he can't come around Bella."

"Except when she's in Forks, that's their territory. Not that he would try anything around a lot of people."

"So she's safe at school."

"Most likely." We walked back in silence, and I hoped that Charlie wouldn't clue Bella into the fact he now knew what the Cullens were. I smiled secretly to myself. I might have gone against the council, but at least I knew Charlie was alright with my wolfishness and that he wouldn't bail on mom anytime soon. Plus I'd given him a lot of reasons why Bella should be moved to the room right down the hall from me a.s.a.p. Hey, I never claimed I wasn't a selfish prick, besides this was more of a win-win scenario for Charlie and me.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Affair

Chapter 3

The bonfire was heaven and hell wrapped into one. All night long I was next to Bella, taking in her scent and the way the fire's glow licked her skin, without actually being able to touch her – the way I desperately wanted to at least. There were a few times when Jakey boy came over that I couldn't help but throw my arm around her shoulder and glare at the insolent fuck. The primal part of me wanted to roll all over her so even his thick brain could tell she was mine. I had to remind myself that a) Jacob wasn't a wolf and therefore wouldn't notice the change to Bella's scent and b) Bella wasn't really mine – not yet. "So," I started when mom had sent me to the house to fetch some more bags of ice from the deep freeze in the garage (Bella had followed to avoided any chance of one on one time with baby chief), "Charlie tell you when he and mom marry, he'll be moving out here?"

"Really," she questioned clearly surprised.

"Mom's on the council," I explained. "It's a law she has to live on the rez."

"I'll probably be going to college by then anyway," she forced a smile.

I shook my head. "Leah's moved her wedding date up to next month –"

"A May wedding," she sighed, a dreamy expression on her face. It only lasted a few seconds before she shook her head, her face reddened with embarrassment. "Not that I'd ever get married."

"A biblical offender then," I teased. "Just plan on shacking up with your men, Swan?" She laughed, the sound almost melodious. I scowled inwardly. I had known for a while now that I had it bad for the girl, but I was starting to get a bit alarmed at the depth of my obsession. Was something wrong with my wolf? Or was I really just a sick, twisted fuck? Hell, with my luck, probably both. "Anyway," I cleared my throat, "point is, her room will be yours. Just so you know you always have somewhere to go."

"Thanks, Seth." She bit her lip nervously as we made our way back towards the bonfire, a bag of ice in each one of my hands. "Did…did you mean what you said last time I was here? I mean about you-"

"About me, what?" Her heart fluttered with nervousness, her face blazed with embarrassment, yet through all that I could detect a very light scent of arousal coming from her. "When I said I'd love to fuck your brains out, Swan?" Her eyes snapped towards mine, her movements stilling and I placed the ice bags on the ground and took a few steps towards her. "I meant it, Bells," my voice growled softly. "I'd fuck you, and I'd never let you go. There's just one little problem." She swallowed thickly, chocolate eyes searching my face. "W-what?"

"Cullen," I breathed into her ear. "You're not a cheat, and I don't share. Told you, I'd be here when you wanted a real man." I turned from her, bending down to pick up the bags of ice when she called to me. My name on her lips stilled me. I turned back to face her, curious of what would happen and wanting to ran to save her from me at the same time. "What if you didn't have to share," she whispered, stepping towards me. I sighed out her name in warning – the wolf was too close to the surface – but still she came towards me. "What if I don't want him anymore."

"I can't live on 'what ifs', Bells." Her courage faltered at my reply, her steps stilling once more. Again I turned to pick up the ice bags when her little hand grabbed my arm. I bit my lip to hide a groan – the wolf really wanted to play, and Bella was his preferred toy. "Kiss me," she said so lightly that even with enhanced hearing I almost missed it.

"What?"

She swallowed again, the toe of her snickers wedging itself into the dirt. "Would you kiss me, Seth, if I were yours? Edward doesn't like to…" I was happy and pissed at the same time. Obviously, I was ecstatic she wanted me –ME – to kiss her, and to hear the fanger wasn't slobbering all over MY Bella. The pissed part…Really, sparkles had my girl believing she wasn't even kissable. The man in me wasn't sure what to do, but the animal…the wolf. Ice bags forgotten, I grabbed Bella with both hands, drew her to me and kissed her like my life depended on it. Her unconscious moans spurred me on as I ran my hands all over her clothed body. "If you were mine," I panted in her ear when we came up for air, "you'd sure as hell know it." The thickening scent of her arousal was doing really bad things to my mental state. I forced myself to only leave one more soft kiss on her lips before picking up the ice bags and jogging down the dirt trail. Once I'd handed them over to Sam (who put them in the cooler), I went over to Old Quil – fighting my desire to go back to Bells and further our discussion. "I need you ask you something old man," I said, forcing my cheesy, lovable Seth smile. "Is there anything in the legends about wolf obsession on someone who wasn't an imprint?"

His knowledgeable eyes looked at me calculatingly. "What do you mean, Clearwater?"

"I mean a wolf being drawn to someone who wasn't an imprint. Consumed with them almost."

"As in this wolf would do anything for this other person, but the imprint bond isn't there," he questioned. I nodded, looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Only once is it mentioned."

"And?"

"I must ask who this wolf is," he countered. "They could be a danger to the pack mind."

"A danger," I growled low enough not to cause alarm. "How?"

"Their wolf is unstable," he answered plainly. "When it was mentioned before, it was because the wolf's imprint, who he'd not yet met, was killed. The wolf spirit could sense his imprints death, and fearing for his human's sanity, the wolf spirit found another who was as close to his human's match as possible without actually being an imprint. If one of the wolves has done this and has not yet mated to the girl, the wolf will get more desperate to have her. The warrior in the legend, he coveted another man's wife and eventually murdered the husband – a wolf brother – and raped the woman. No good will come from this, Clearwater. Now, is it Paul?"

"What," I spat out honestly, "no. He's pissy and all, but it's not him. I was just curious is all." I smiled again, though it was hard to do under Old Quill's hawkeyed stare. I backed away, heading towards my mom and Leah to give her a congratulatory hug. "Listen, I'm going to do a quick lap, and then I'm going on to bed. Sam has me on the early AM run tomorrow." Mom nodded with understanding as I took off, trying to distance myself from Bella for the moment. I could hear her asking people at the bonfire if they'd seen me, but my wolf was already acting weird around her and that shit Old Quill spouted off really freaked me out. Besides, I really did have patrols to run. I tried to clear my mind, but as I neared the La Push – Forks border the stench of leech along with Edward fucking Cullen's pacing form had me practically foaming at the mouth. Asswipe was on his side of the line though, so I phased back, pulled up my shorts and went to see what the fuck he wanted. "Leech," I called to him though I knew he could smell me.

"Mutt," he spat out, his eyes glaring at me. "What have you done with Bella? She came here with her father hours ago, and hasn't returned home. We had a date."

"Bella know that," I asked, recalling how she said he'd often surprise her with plans she wasn't aware of. He hissed like a little kitten and I tried not to laugh. "Charlie proposed this morning, the council called an impromptu bonfire to celebrate. She's probably roasting marshmallows or something." He scowled and I rolled my eyes. "Look, Charlie's staying the night, which means Bells is too." Cullen's eyes narrowed at my nickname for Bella, and I huffed impatiently.

"Why isn't she answering my texts?"

Really? Had she taken my advice and turned the damn thing off finally? The creep was stalking material with all his control issues. I shrugged and he snarled again, but did eventually zip off in his shiny car. I finished my rounds and slipped into bed – naked, planning on researching his unstable spirit warrior in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Not very long but an update was overdue. Thanks for all the encouragement. Next chapter will again skip some time. I'm not sure yet if it will be at Leah's wedding or right before it, but I do promise poor Seth will be more obssessive/possessive of Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Affair

Chapter 4

One month after the bonfire, and the first day of summer vacation, found the Clearwaters' and the Swans' running around like chickens with our heads cut off in preparation of Sam and Leah's wedding. Emily was the maid of honor, but Bella had been asked to be a bridesmaid – the one I was to walk down the aisle with actually. Leah looked great, but Bella… There were no words. I was conflicted with a desire to admire how the knee-length dark purple gown clang to her body and an equally as strong desire to rip the dress to shreds and fuck her against ever surface in sight. Old Quil apparently wasn't lying about the growing desperation of my wolf to have Bella as my own. In the time since I'd last seen her with human eyes (as my wolf form was still patrolling past her house at night), I'd spent any free time locked up in La Push's library annex building surrounded by old scrolls that I could just barely read. The wolf warrior Old Quil mentioned at the bonfire was nameless in the legends and most of the information wasn't very detailed. Just when I wanted to pulled my fucking hair out, I found a few rolls of scroll papers covered with dust and obviously forgotten behind one of the bookshelves. Swallowing thickly, I snuck them into my backpack and headed home. Between school work, pack and home duties, and dreaming (or daydreaming) of Bella, I translated the lost scrolls and found it to be a record of the nameless spirit warriors inquest before he was sentenced to death by his pack brothers.

According to the scrolls, he'd just had a burning desire to be near the woman one day. It was as if his wolf suddenly decided he owned her or something. Only the woman was already married and imprinted on by one of his wolf brothers, so he fought the attraction as much as he could – going so far as to refuse to go anywhere that would have him alone with his pack brother's wife. One day, after months of dreaming of the woman, his wolf gained control of the man's human body and went to claim the woman; which ended in a dead pack brother and rape of the woman he craved. The spirit warrior wanted to die once he realized what he'd done and how much he'd harmed the woman he was supposed to protect. The pack had phased and ripped him to shreds. What if I did that to Bella? The thought haunted me. I was already thinking of her, dreaming of her, craving her as if she were air. What happens when my wolf took matters into his own hands, er, paws.

"Penny for your thoughts, Clearwater," Bella's voice called out to me, a soft smile on her face. "The groomsmen are already lining up with the bridesmaids, and here you are a thousand miles away." I had to smile at her teasing banter, one of my hands taking her much smaller one in mine as I walked towards the beach where the wedding was presiding. "Ready for their honeymoon," I smirked.

"What, you mean where Charlie and Sue have us moving Leah's stuff to Sam's house?"

"And moving you into her old room, don't forget that part, Swan. We're roomies now." My voice was light but my stomach was turning and clenching at the possibilities.

"Yeah," she huffed. "Whose bright idea was it to have our parents' wedding two weeks after your sister's? Will she even be back by then? I know Sam was planning on sneaking her off to Hawaii to visit Rebecca – which is super sweet of him, by the way."

I smiled, trying to hide the building tension I felt at the thought of temporarily standing in for Sam with pack duties. "It was Leah's," I admitted. "She wanted a reason not to stay away from the rez for too long."

Bella laughed at that, clearing her throat to stifle herself as we took our places in line. Bella and mom had made a makeshift aisle the night before from two lines of seashells and alternating white and purple roses in silver flower stands. It actually looked like something straight from Lifetime, which meant my sis loved it. (Sam was happy Leah was happy, and had appreciated all of Bella's help as it took pressure off his fiancé.)I honestly couldn't tell anybody what happened after Bella and I took our places at the altar, as my eyes never left her. One minute I was staring across the aisle at Bella, the next she was in my arms, slow dancing with the rest of the wedding guests. The overwhelming since of rightness shook me to my very core, and somewhere the thought of Bella and my wedding someday crept into my conscious mind. I frowned to myself, shook my head to clear it and looked down at my dance partner to see her confused gaze. "So," I asked, clearing my throat, "what does Romeo say about you moving onto the rez?"

"Truthfully, I haven't told him. Haven't really thought about it much," she mumbled the last part nervously.

"Oh?" I was shocked to say the least. Why would she keep something from the leach? Were they having problems? There was a sudden shot of hopeful buoyancy within me that I forced back down. Even if – and it was a big if – they broke up, in two weeks we'd be family legally; why would she want me. Still the way she rapidly nodded her head to my question was adorable, and I found myself unable to restrain a soft, small grin.

"I've been concentrating on seeing my mom again."

And there it was, all my hopeful buoyancy gone – again. "You're going to Florida? For how long?" Once more she shook her head, this time for 'no'. "I've only been concentrating on it," she said, nervously biting her lip. It was obvious she wanted to tell me something, but feared that she shouldn't or perhaps that she'd be breaking some unknown trust. "Alice, Edward's sister, she's psychic," she finally mumbled. "She only knows the future if you decide on something though, so I haven't been deciding to move here. That way Edward can't stop me."

A part of me was proud of her cunning. It was a word I never would have associated with my Bella before, yet it was obvious from her actions that she was entirely capable of it. "But won't she see our conversation now and warn spark – er, Edward?"

"No," she answered a bit too loudly, blushed and elaborated a bit softer. "She can't see anything when I'm here. It's like my future is non-existent. That's why Edward doesn't like me here, he doesn't know what to expect."

"Yeah," I replied snidely, "because it's just not right to have to trust your girlfriend when your magic eight ball of a sister can't see something." Bella laughed a full blown throw-your-head-back belly laugh that made my knees feel like over stretched elastic. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and her face red from lack of oxygen, Bella gently leaned into my chest as she steadied her breathing. "Thanks," she all but whispered, "I needed that." I was going to replied, but a certain scent as well as movement towards Bella and I from my left caused me to growl instead. What the fuck did he want? My hold around her waist tightened slightly, as I lower my chin to whisper to her. "Black's on his way over here. Do you want me to go?" It nearly killed me to ask, but she wasn't mine – even though my wolf was howling in my head that she was.

"No."

That one word had me instantly relaxing against her, even as my eyes looked up into his own steely glare. "Clearwater," he barked out, "hope you don't mind me cutting in-"

"I don't, but Bella does," I cut him off, not in the mood for baby chief's holier than thou attitude. Bella, for her part didn't even look at him, though I could tell her face was red with embarrassment.

"Maybe you should let her speak for herself," he snapped.

"Jake," she sighed out in frustration, "listen, you're a good friend –"

"Friends dance together," Jacob tired. Bella nodded, "yes, but Seth and I were actually about to wish Leah and Sam luck before getting to some work Charlie and Sue have for us… Unless you want to help?" I could tell she didn't expect him to accept the offer, but I cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. Black was clearly desperate for her attention and would do anything (as would I) to be around her. Just as I knew he would, he jumped at the offer. Bella and my little adventure just became a threesome. The more I thought about it, I began to realize I should be thanking Jacob (annoying little bitch that he was) as he was keeping me from doing something really stupid with my future stepsister. Once Leah's things had been cleared away, Billy had asked Jacob to go home; however, so it was just she and I in her old bedroom in Forks.

"Really, Seth," she sighed out for the fifth time in the past two minutes, "I could pack tonight and carry the first load over when I come to get you tomorrow." I shook my head silently, hoping that my theory about being a shifter was what kept sparkles' sister from seeing Bella's decisions was correct. Three hours later, and entirely exhausted, Bella flopped down on her mattress with a small groan. My pants tightened painfully – since they'd already been pretty damn tight with the constant scent of her mixed with the light grazing of her skin against mine ever-so-often. I lay down beside her, stretching my back and listening to it pop. I closed my eyes and imagined Bella rolling over and straddling me, her hips gyrating a sensually and aggravatingly slow rhythm. Would I grab her hips firmly, forcing her to move at my pace as I thrust upwards while her breasts bounced above me? Or would I roll us both over, pulling her legs around my hips as I pounded into her relentlessly?

"Seth." It was barely a whisper, yet enough of a sound that I turned to look at my future stepsister. Her brows were drawn together in concentration with a small frown on her lips, and an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"Yeah, Bells?"

She turned away from me, sat up, and swung her feet of her side of the bed. Clearing her throat, she told me she'd be fine there for the night but I refused to leave her. "If you don't want to take the first load now, then I'll take the coach." At her thunderous expression, I added more gently. "I'm not going to leave you alone to face your control freak boyfriend, and deep down I don't really think you want me to go either."

With a small sigh, Bella nodded her head, and we began packing up the first load of boxes. We even come back later that evening and got a second load. Returning to the Forks house once more time, Bella and I loaded up her truck bed and tied a tarp down in case of rain (it was Forks about all) before making two makeshift beds out of sleeping bags and pillows on the empty living room floor. The pack had already cleared out all of Charlie's things, but Bella – being Bella (which in this case meant stubborn) – had wanted to pack her own things. So, here we were, curling up for the night in an almost empty house, with only our bedding and cleaning supplies left. "Goodnight," I murmured to Bella, knowing she had a long day of cleaning planned for tomorrow. It would be a pain in the ass to be honest, but I'd get to be alone with her as well as make sure sparkles didn't pop up unexpectedly. If I could just get Bella through tomorrow, I reminded myself, it'd be too late for fangfuck to spot my Bells from moving. Of course there was the chance my wolf would go nuts with worry every time she went to work or school, but school was three months away, and Quil's mom was currently trying to talk Bella into working at the rez convenience store. Maybe it would all work itself out?

"Night," she mumbled sleepily back. Just as my eyes were starting to close, both of us jerk awake from the sound of her cell phone. "Sorry," muttered, sounding not too pleased as she answered it, placing it on speaker so she could lay back down.

"Isabella," came a growl from the speaker, "where are you?"

"In bed," she sassed back, "where normal people are at one in the morning. Goodnight, Edward."

"Don't you dare hang up on me," he shouted. "I've been trying to see you for nearly a week now –"

I growled, having heard enough, and picked up Bella's cell phone. "Look, asshole," I spat out, "my girl here said 'goodnight'. You don't like it, that's your fucking problem. If you keep harassing her, I'm gonna make it my problem, and neither one of us wants that." Hanging up and turning the phone off, I smile tiredly at Bella. "Sorry if I caused any trouble, but if I did, could you wait until morning to yell at me?"

"It is morning," she smirked, leaning up to kissed my cheek before rolling over to face the wall in her sleeping bag. "Get some sleep."

* * *

AN: There was a question about how old Bella is in this fic. This is set during the first book, so she's seventeen and on her summer vacation before her senior year. Since Seth is a year younger than her for FA, he's sixteen and will be going into his junior year. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Affair

Chapter 5

The next morning, Bella and I spent about two hours cleaning the Swan's Forks home before stopping at Pete's café for breakfast on the way to La Push. It was weird, but I kept getting the feeling that Bella was watching me, only when I'd look up she'd be staring at her spinach and fete omelet. Soon we were home on the rez, unloading the last of Bella's stuff into her new room. She was happy mom had cleaned the room up the night before. "I've had enough cleaning for one day," she joked before I left her to organize her things. Lying on my bed, all my thoughts still floated towards Bella. I recalled the way she breathed – even talked – in her sleep, how our hands had been holding one another's when I'd awoke this morning. Her skin was so soft, like satin. I wondered how much softer her breasts would be, and moaned out loud. Even now her scent was wafting down the hall and into my room. She was going to driving me crazy. I mean, how long could I walk around with blue balls before I did something really fucking stupid? I swallowed thickly silently praying to the Great Spirits above that my fantasies would be enough to appease the wolf. I must have dozed off, lost in my thoughts about Bella, because when I opened my eyes again darkness had fallen.

"Seth," mom called as she knocked on the door before entering, switching on the light as she came to sit on the edge of my bed. "You've slept almost the whole day. Is Sam working you too hard?"

"No, mom," I sat up, shaking my head, "I've just been…distracted lately."

"With Bella."

It wasn't a question, and I sucked in a quick breath out of pure shock. "B-Bella?"

"I'm neither blind nor too old to remember what a crush looks like, Seth," she replied flippantly. "She's a sweet girl, although I will admit it is a bit unconventional with you two being stepsiblings soon. It's not like you're actually related though."

"You mean it's weird and I'm a freak for wanting to fuck my future sister," I bit out.

"No…yes." I snorted and my mother glared. "Of course it's unusual to think of you and Bella in a romantic sense given the current situation, and the fact that – at least in my mind – you're my baby boy. But you're not a freak, Seth-"

"No, I just turn into a huge ass wolf."

"Seth Clearwater," she snapped, "I don't care what kind of a teenage funk you're going through, you will not take that tone of voice with me, young man! Now, you know I've always been a firm believer in the heart wanting what – or rather who – it wants, and there isn't much you can do about it. If you do decide to act on these feelings, I'm behind you."

"You are?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. She smiled at me and nodded her head. "I'll even talk to Charlie for you – as long as you're honest with her. That means explaining the fact that you do turn into a wolf." I sighed heavily, knowing that Bella obviously handles monsters well, but still battling some insecure part of me that said she'd run screaming as fast as she could in the opposite direction. "Just be her friend, Seth," mom offered with a pat on my knee. "Everything will work itself out."

"I think she's my one," I admitted, my mom stopping mid-stride on her way out of my room.

"Your imprint?"

"No. Well, not exactly." I bit my lip nervously. I didn't want to have this conversation with her. Fuck, I didn't want to have this conversation at all, but I needed to. My mom had taken the time to semi-confront me over my feeling for Bella and grant me her blessing, she needed to know the full extent of things. "Old Quil said something about my imprint maybe…sorta died, and that my wolf sought out her equal to balance my sanity."

"Old Quil? You've talked to Old Quil about this before you talked to me?"

"Not exactly," I defended weakly. "I was freaking out. I mean I think about her all of the time. It's like I'm consumed with Bella, and lately my wolf has really wanted to come out around her. I asked him a hypothetical question, and that's what he came up with."

"That your imprint is dead?" Mom looked at me, her gaze curious. "But it feels like an imprint?"

"Not at first. I mean, it does now."

"So the longer she's away from the cold ones, the more like an imprint it feels?"

Mom's question knocked me off balance, and I quickly reviewed my emotions and facts within my mind. "I never thought of it like that," I admitted, "but yeah."

"So," she reasoned with an excited glint in her eyes, "maybe she is your imprint, Seth, and that Cullen boy is just doing something to her – to your bond. I don't know, messing with her mind somehow."

"Is that possible?" Somehow the words sounded right, even though a part of me thought it was impossible. "Could he really do that to her?"

"Who knows what vampires are capable of," mom shrugged. "Tell you what, I'll do some research in the tribal archives after work. You just work on being her friend."

"I am her friend," I smiled.

"Ok, her friend that doesn't only think about jumping her," she amended, a hint of a teasing smile on her lips as she shut my door.

* * *

The idea of Bella actually being my imprint seemed to roll around in my head on a constant loop. My wolf was humming with agreement at the thought and was flashing mental images of us finally claiming what the wolf thought of as his (or ours). It was hard being in my own house – my own room, even – since her scent was everywhere. The second full day of her living there nearly had my wolf coming undone, not simply from her presence, but because she was currently in a fertile state. I cursed my bad luck and told mom I'd be crashing at Sam and Leah's (who still weren't back from their honeymoon) for a few days. That was fine for about three days, until my future sister seemed to have had enough and cornered me – literally. I'd come home early one afternoon to shower before having dinner with mom, Charlie, and Bella. I'd just slipped on my cargo pants when my bedroom door slammed open.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she'd hissed, her eyes narrowed and hard. "Seriously, did I do something?"

"No," I replied quickly, her scent much sweeter in her current state making me slightly dizzy.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" I looked at her, still dazed and somewhat confused. She growled in frustration – which was apparently a turn on, as my wolf began clawing to get out. "I mean, you're so hot and cold all the time, Seth. One day you kiss me until my toes curl and the next you can't even stand to be in the same house with me!"

"It's not like that," I tried to reason while fighting the wolf for control. She was fertile and pissed, and he was lovin' it a little too much. "Bells," I said, the nickname earning a tight lipped sneer from her, "it has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, right," she muttered under her breath.

"Look, Sam asked me to watch over things while he's away. Some of the La Push kids are little punks that like to break in and mess up people's stuff when they're away. I just thought I'd house sit, make sure that didn't happen." It was the slightest bit truthful – Sam had asked me to house sit – and I must have kept a straight face for once, as Bella looked sheepishly at me. "Oh," she breathed out, closing her eyes. "Sorry about that…" She blushed, making her scent stronger as her blood rushed closer to her skin. I couldn't resist pulling her to me and inhaling deeply. "As for the hot and cold thing," I continued more softly, "I really do want you, Bells, you know that. I just don't want to force you into anything and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Her body relaxed easily into my own and I could tell she was no longer angry. It felt right to hold her – natural even, but the wolf still wanted to dominate her – to tame her and claim her for us alone. "Cullen hasn't been bothering you lately?"

She stiffened at his name, which was slightly appeasing. "No…not really."

"So that's a yes then?"

"It's nothing," she insisted, pulling away from me. "Come on, dad and Sue are waiting."

"Fine, Swan," I smiled softly, "but this conversation isn't over."

* * *

A/N: Finally, it's summer break. Of course the summer term starts in two weeks, but it shouldn't be too hard since I'm only taking one class. Anyway, I'm thinking of making the next chapter from Bella's point of view. Let me know what you think, and thanks for being patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Affair

Chapter 6

Bella's POV:

Something was wrong with me, it had to be. Normal teens didn't think about their future siblings the way I thought about Seth Clearwater. I admit I hadn't really wanted to come to Forks at all, but Renee had needed me to go (no matter how much she may deny it). Charlie needed me here too. The eating habits he'd maintained alone were enough to ensure a heart attack before the age of fifty, and don't even get me started on how neglected his poor house was. It took almost a month to get that place back into shape, but I enjoyed it for the most part. After spending most of my developmental years feeling like a burden to my mother, it was nice to feel needed. I knew everyone would be staring at me for the first few days of school, in a town as small as this one it was to be expected. What I wasn't prepared for was Edward Cullen. There was something…off about him that seemed to draw me in farther than I wanted to go. I found myself intrigued by him, almost unable to leave him alone – even though some part of me desperately wanted to. He spoke in riddles around me, constantly told me to go away – but when I did, he'd always appear beside me. There were times I wanted to scream at him, times I wanted to run away and hope never to see him again. And then he saved me.

Even at the time I knew something other worldly had happened. The speed Edward had to have used to get there in time, the strength it took to stop the van, how cold and hard his hand felt against my own. The whole time in the ER, I tried to reassure Tyler he didn't need to worry about me – I was fine. He, on the other hand, had a large gash on his forehead and most possibly a concussion. Edward smiled to me when he'd waltzed into the room, followed closely by Carlisle. My head was tender (for obvious reasons), but I was otherwise cleared and released from the ER. I trailed after Edward, intent on getting some answers that made sense. He didn't give me any. Instead he accused me of hitting my head too hard, and then he switched tactics and said even if I told someone they'd never believe me. Well, no shit, Sherlock! I wasn't planning on tell anyone anything anyway, I just wanted my life to make sense – to understand what had happened to me. I think it was the mystery that kept me focused on Edward after that. I thought of everything from myths to comic book phenomena, and still had nothing. Then I went with Mike and the others to La Push and met Jacob Black…again, technically. The way some of the rez kids talked about the Cullens… I knew I'd find answers there, and I also knew there was a good possibility I could sweet talk those answers out of Jacob. It may have been mean, it was definitely misleading – but I was desperate. Is it my fault he fell for my poor acting so easily?

I focused on the tribal legends, going so far as to google them when I got back home. _Cool Ones_ didn't render much results – but _vampires_? Let's just say it was difficult separating fact from fiction, so I stuck closely to the Quileute version. Edward was fast, freezing cold, rock hard, spoke using formal grammar that hadn't been used in at least a hundred years, was always absent on sunny days, and had eyes that changed colors. Yet the color… Jacob described the cold ones with red eyes that turned black, and though Edward's did indeed turn black, they didn't start out red but as an odd butterscotch color I'd never seen before.

Honestly, I was happy to go to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica (even if I wasn't getting a dress for the dance myself), it gave me an excuse to think of something other than Edward. Leave it to me to get lost going to a bookstore and end up surrounded by thugs. I was prepared to die, as long as I died fighting with everything in me. Imagine my surprise when the object of my obsession comes out of nowhere in his sparkly Volvo and rescues me. He took me to the restaurant I was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica at, though they were leaving. Edward frowned when my stomach growled, informed the girls he'd take me home and led me inside to eat. It was a little unnerving to eat while the other person merely watches you – especially when they're paying for it. It was made worse by the waitress flirting with Edward like I wasn't even there. Seriously, what kind of skank does that? I could have been his girlfriend or fiancée or pregnant with his kid for all she knew.

It was on the way back to Forks that I admitted I knew what he was, and that I wasn't going to tell anyone. I explained I just needed my life to make sense, and that was all I was ever after. Edward admitted he felt drawn to me, that when he didn't know exactly where I was it made him nervous. He basically admitted to stalking me. I asked if that's why he'd been watching me in my sleep. He said 'yes'. So the guy – vampire – not only stalked me but watched me sleep without permission. I should have been mad or at the very least freaked out. I looked at him, opened my mouth to voice my outrage, but when his eyes locked with mine, all the anger inside me disappeared. I closed my mouth, uncertain why I was so upset with him anyway. He just cared about me after all, he was worried. Isn't that sweet? I smiled at him shyly, and bid him goodnight when the car finally stopped outside my house. I went to bed that night feeling as if something were wrong, but not having any recollecting as to what that something might have been.

Time passed by quickly with Edward around, but I will always remember the first time I laid eyes on Seth Clearwater. I was suspicious at first for obvious reasons. He was hot, of course, but he looked easily to be in his early twenties. Not to mention his smile did things to my insides that should be illegal. Once he mentioned Sue, however, I knew this was the 'Seth' Charlie had told me about when I'd moved here and I gave him my keys to let him start working on the truck.

"I don't want him here," Edward snapped as soon as the front door closed, his face all but murderous as he glared out the kitchen window. "Edward," I sighed out tiredly, "dad asked him to look at the truck. It's his girlfriend's kid. What do you expect me to do? He's doing me a favor after all." He still glowered, and his mood progressively got worse as we finished homework. It was when I moved to fix dinner (and he once again reminded me how disgusting human food was – as if blood where any better), he left, slamming the door behind him. Charlie showed up soon after that, and before I knew it Seth was invited to dinner and starts showing me how to install new sparkplugs. The way I felt when his hand was around mine…

Two days later, I drove to La Push to see Seth (apparently his mom was out of town and his sister was at her fiancé's house, and Charlie was worried but didn't want to look worried). He showed me how to change my truck's oil and we watched a movie and ate pizza. I have to say, that boy can eat! I mean, I know teenage boys are supposed to be bottomless pits, but he ate two large pizzas and three-quarters of another one and still looked like he could eat more!

As we were settling in to watch the movie, we somehow started talking about Edward. It suddenly hit me again that something was wrong with Edward Cullen, but it was as if I couldn't pinpoint what exactly the problem was. It was frustrating, and yet for some reason I couldn't get angry over it. I looked into Seth's amazingly deep eyes, and words began to tumble out of my mouth. I blinked and looked away, and it was as if I couldn't remember what was wrong between me and Edward again.

I had told Seth I'd come to dinner one night with Charlie, and though I tried to keep my word, Edward made it entirely too difficult. For two weeks, it had been surprise plans or study groups for a school project, or Edward just plain refusing to let me go. We'd argue – I know we did – but somehow he always won, and I was always left wondering what we'd been fighting about. Then one day Charlie finally put his foot down, leaving Edward no choice but to let me go to La Push. A part of me was excited to see Seth again, being drawn to him in a way I couldn't describe – and unlike with Edward, it felt healthy and natural. That being said, I tried to stay away from him as much as possible; which Leah and Emily made a little too easy for me to accomplish. I knew it would happen eventually, but I was still ill prepared when Seth finally got me alone. I was attempting to pour everyone's drinks for dinner when I received a text from Edward. Seriously, it was more than annoying that he checked on me like I was a child. It's not like I was running loose somewhere – I was with my father for Pete's sake! I was scowling after slipping my phone back into my pocket when Seth finally spoke; making some comment about turning off my phone – wouldn't Edward love that. I ended up stay the night at the Clearwater's, with Emily and Leah wanting to do a makeover (it was Friday after all). Emily had just finished with Leah and was trying to convince me to be next when my phone rang. I knew it was Edward, and gave an apologetic smile before going into the hallway to answer it.

"Where are you," he all but hissed into my ear. No "hey, how are?", no "is everything alright, I miss you." No, I got a cold, spine tingling hiss before he snarled and practically ordered me to come home. "Don't you understand I could have dated anyone here, Bella. But I picked you, and this is how you treat me? I don't know why I bother!"

I could feel him pulling away from him, knew he was going to leave me. I cried into the phone, begged him to stay with me. "Please, Edward, I'll do better." I was crying when I hung up. I did have a small amount of pride left at that time, and didn't want the girls seeing me like this, so I escaped into the closest room I could find. It just so happened it was Seth's bedroom, and he was in the shower. I sat on his bed and collected myself, hoping that I could sneak away before he reentered his room. He didn't have to see me like this. Hell, he didn't even have to know I had been there. I tried desperately to collect myself and was slightly surprised when I looked up to see Seth. Somehow I ended up in his arms with him telling me how much he wanted me – ME. My heart swelled, my stomach clenched, and I wanted nothing more than to touch him; only he wouldn't let me. He was right, I wasn't thinking clearly. I mean, would I be with Edward if I were?

It was six weeks later when I saw him again. Six weeks of arguments I couldn't remember and feeling emotions I wasn't sure were mine. For Spring Break, however, the Cullens were all going to Denali, and no matter how much Edward asked I insisted Charlie wouldn't let me go. I spent some time desperately trying to recall my arguments with Edward in his absence. I had started keeping a journal when he wasn't around (sometimes sneaking it into the bathroom to write in it when I was claiming to need a "human moment"), but many of the entries made no sense. I mean, they were written legibly and everything it's just that I couldn't remember the events they described. What was going on? I was lost in those thoughts the next time I saw Seth, and though I trusted him and cared for him I knew I'd sound crazy if I ever said anything to him. That was the day Charlie proposed to Sue Clearwater, which thankfully distracted us both as we went door to door inviting people to an impromptu bonfire to celebrate. It was at the bonfire that something monumental happened. I began to notice that when I was around Seth, whatever vampire crap Edward had done to me (be it hypnoses, thrall, glamour…) it seemed to fade away. I could clearly see that I didn't want Edward – if I ever had in the first place – and I even found the nerve to asked Seth what he'd do if I didn't want Edward anymore.

"I can't live on 'what ifs', Bells."

My breath caught, and I wondered if I'd forget this revelation the next time I saw Edward. Would I forget how at this moment I wanted nothing more than for my future stepbrother to push me up against a tree and have his way with me? Probably. Could I do that to Seth? It wouldn't be right, yet I wanted him so badly… We ended up kissing that night. It was scorching, soul searing really, and it was during this kiss that I began to have flashes – glimpses – of some of my missing memories. Desire for the overly warm boy (man, really) in front of me pooled in my stomach as anger and hurt from Edward's betrayal coursed within my mind. I knew at some point that Seth had pulled away and that I was left alone, sagging against a tree, but my senses were so overloaded I didn't have the energy to care. My pocket vibrated, causing me to automatically pull out my cell phone. My lips curled in a sneer as I read Edward's name. In my rage, I turned my phone off and shoved it forcefully back into my pocket before marching back towards the bonfire. I looked for Seth, but only found Jacob – who was all too happy to do anything that involved him rubbing up on me. I humored him with a few dances before faking a yawn and walking back towards the Clearwater's residence. Jacob felt the need to escort me… and kiss me goodnight… on the lips. It was two, maybe three seconds, and then he was blushing and hurrying back the way we'd came. I never realized a person could drool that much from such a quick kiss. It was honestly like kissing a Labrador or something. Ew.

The next month had me spending most of my time with Sue and Leah – much to Edward's annoyance. I'd become a religious journal keeper, jutting down a thought or two as they came to me and re-reading it every Saturday. I soon learned that over half my time in Forks, I'd spent in some sort of trance, where apparently I become a different version of myself that followed Edward around like a lost puppy. It was a disturbing mental image to say the least. What I couldn't figure out is why Alice – my self dubbed 'best friend' – was allowing this deceit to happen. Or Jasper for that matter. Surely he knew my emotions where manufactured. I huffed in frustration and forced myself to focus on Leah's wedding; which went off without a hitch. Before I knew it I was dancing in Seth's arms and moving into Leah's old room. Of course I didn't tell anyone Edward and I had had a huge fight two nights prior to the wedding. One where I'd refused to make eye contact, one that I remembered fully, one that I pushed to the back of my mind to make Leah's special day as happy as possible. It was late that night in my Forks bedroom where it finally settled on me that I was going to get away from Edward. He couldn't follow me onto La Push, so I would finally be able to sleep peacefully at night. I sighed as I laid on my bed, both in relief and from a sudden wave of tiredness that filtered through me. Seth laid down next to me, his body heat flowing into me as I breathed deeply. I wanted to kiss him again, and mentally rebuked myself for my shameless desire. He was my future stepbrother and was my new roommate, I couldn't continue down this path of thinking. Yet when I opened my eyes and took in the sight of him next to me, I couldn't help but notice his rather large erection through his shorts. Was he thinking about me? I shook my head. That didn't matter – or least it shouldn't. I called his name, and pretty much tried to get him to leave. Sure, I didn't want Edward to hurt him if he should happen to turn up, but mostly I didn't trust myself alone with him. God that sounds awful…

Seth was just as stubborn as I was, and ended up staying the night in Forks; sleeping in makeshift beds on the living room floor. I was just starting to drift off to sleep when Edward called, screeching at me like he always did when he didn't get his way. Seth must have heard enough, since he grabbed my phone, snapped right back at the vampire, and hung up on him. I kissed him quickly in gratitude before finally getting some much needed sleep. That night I dreamed about Seth Clearwater.

The next morning came quicker than I wished it would, but I got up and started cleaning without too much complaining. Two hours later found us at the local diner, eating breakfast. Or rather, attempting to eat breakfast while stealing subtle glances at the hunk in front of me. My mind just kept replaying my dream, and I couldn't help but notice the ripple of his biceps every time he lifted his silverware to his mouth, or the way his lips formed around his fork as he removed a piece of biscuit with gravy into his mouth. When he stuck out his tongue to lap up a stray dab of gravy, I swear I nearly swooned. I closed eyes and concentrated on my own food, firmly acknowledging the fact that I was going to hell. When we finally made it back to Seth's house, I insisted that I could handle putting my things away myself and was half scared I might jump the poor boy if I were confined to closed in spaces with him for much longer. It was dinner time when I'd finally finished organizing everything, and though I was happy about that; I was surprised to not see Seth at the table.

"Poor thing must have been exhausted," Sue told me. "I tried to wake him, but he wouldn't even budge."

"Should we wait for him," I questioned, since Charlie was working the late shift tonight. She waved off my concern and said he'd wake up and raid the fridge whenever he got hungry enough. "You worry a lot about my son, don't you, Bella?" I swallowed my meatloaf nervously, not sure where this conversation was going. "Why wouldn't I," I forced a smile in response. "I mean, he's been a good friend, and we're practically family now, right?"

"Yes, I suppose you are," she grinned right back at me. Her eyes watched me closely throughout the rest of our meal, and seemed to shine with some unknown knowledge. It made me all the more nervous. Could Sue Clearwater know how I feel about her son? No, not with how calm she was being – unless she was acting. Maybe deep down she couldn't wait to get the potential pedophile out of her house. I closed my eye as I washed the dishes. I was being ridiculous! Seth and I were only 13 months apart in age, and I wouldn't even be 18 until September. I swallowed thickly, once again trying to convince myself that – no matter how I felt – I couldn't be with Seth Clearwater. Of course that didn't mean I wanted to be with Edward or Jacob either. Maybe I could focus on my studies and finish up my high school career single before leaving for college. Edward had wanted me to go somewhere far away, like Alaska or New Hampshire, but I really wanted to be close for Charlie's sake, and was thinking of applying to Washington State in Seattle. There was always Jacksonville with mom if something bad happened – or Seth started dating. I doubt I would be able to survive him getting too friendly right in front of me. 'I will not date my brother,' I mentally chastised myself as I lay down to sleep that night. 'I will not date my extremely hot stepbrother.'

On my second day living with the Clearwater's, I awoke to find Seth gone. He wasn't there for the third day, or the fourth. It was afternoon on the fifth day that I heard him in his bedroom, and decided to confront him. I mean, you can't just kiss a girl one month and ignore her the next. I was willing to overlook the kiss (as there was no way in hell I was going to forget it), play it off like the spontaneous mistake Seth obviously thought it was. That doesn't mean I was willing to pretend I didn't exist for him. We had to live in the same house for at least a year, so that bullshit just wasn't going to happen. Sure, I might have been more bitchy than necessary, but it seemed like every time I was alone (as I shut my phone off while working for Mrs. Arteara) Edward would call to whine or yell at me. Hell, he even had Alice call and try to convince me we were right for each other – she'd 'seen' it. Then something utterly ridiculous came out of Edward's mouth. "Bella," he sighed in exasperation, "you need to come home, it's not safe there!"

"Not safe with my dad," I'd spat out while rolling my eyes.

"I lied to you before, about why Alice can't see your future while you're there. The Quileute, we've crossed paths with them before, but honestly thought _those kind_ were extinct."

"What kind?" My stomach started to curl as a chill shot down my spine.

"Bella," he said in his overly-serious-yet-clearly-thought-I-was-an-ignora nt-child-and-he-was-humoring-me voice, "they're werewolves." I had to catch myself to keep from laughing at him. "Werewolves? Right, goodbye, Edward," I sighed out before hanging up. All that happened no more than an hour before I confronted my future brother about his avoidance of me. So it's safe to say I had a lot of transferred aggression to use up. Leave it to Seth to use logic and charm to weasel his way out of my wrath. Bringing up Edward and the fact our parents were waiting on us for dinner downstairs was a good way to affectively end the conversation. He left after that to go back to Sam's, where he apparently was house sitting, promising to see me tomorrow. It was as I was falling to sleep that night that Edward's words began floating around in my head. Werewolves, ridiculous. Yet, if Quileute legends were right about the Cullens… I exhaled loudly as the words Jacob had said all those months ago out on First Beach that February day came back to me. _"Did you know the Quileute were descended from wolves?"_

* * *

Next chapter is back to Seth's POV. Just wanted to get across Bella's internal struggle and that fact that she knows deep down something isn't right with her and Edward's relationship. Well, that and she thinks Seth is drool worthy...which he is. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Affair

Chapter 7

I was in hell. I had no idea how things had changed so drastically in three weeks' time, but they had. That night after Bella had confronted me, I knew I had to come clean about what I really was. I had to let her know I could protect her from Dickward and the Sparklettes. Bella needed to know I loved her (more than I should), but above all, she needed to know that she was safe. That night she'd told me _he_ had called her. I was more than a little pissed he was still hassling her. I mean, what would it take for the undead fucker to get a clue? My Bella obviously didn't want him anymore. My Bella… I had closed my eyes and let the sound of it caress me. I shook my head to clear my mind, asking myself how far he'd go to win her back. Dread pooled in my gut, and I knew I had to confess everything to her – explain myself – before fang boy did.

I made it a point to spend more time with her from then on, scheduling my wolf duties for the pre-dawn hours of the morning. I'd cursed my acting alpha duties on numerous occasions; huffing out a deep breath and attempted to push the stress from my mind – but it was a vain attempt at best. After all, how could I forget Embry Call phasing? As far as anyone knew, he wasn't supposed to phase at all. I admit some part of me took joy in separating Jakey boy from one of his musketeers – probably the same part that wanted to rip him to shreds every time he even thought about Bella – at the same time I couldn't help but sympathize with Embry.

He was an alright guy, the kind of friend that would always have your back, yet because his parentage was undetermined (and his mom was sorta the rez slut) he was pretty much ignored by most kids his own age. My mom and his (Kay Call) were actually good friends, so he and I knew each other well. Up until I phased, he was actually one of my closest buds – well, the time he wasn't spending with Jake and Quil. Now he couldn't spend any time with them because he could fly off the handle and phase at any given moment. I did make one decision to make his life easier. Since mom and Kay were so close, I had mom explain to her about Embry's pack duties so she wouldn't freak out that he was gone at odd hours of the night and ate like a ravenous animal all the time. There had been the other problem of Jacob Black getting closer to phasing himself. His bloodline made him the rightful alpha, but his immaturity would keep the others from automatically following him. I didn't have enough sway in the pack to pull rank, but Sam did. Meaning until Sam and Leah returned home, I was leading on borrowed time. Add all that to my Bella issues, and you had one troubled wolf.

Two days later (thank the Spirits above!), Sam and Leah returned. Little Sethy could go back to just being another wolf in the pack, and without having to call all the shots, my Bella time increased greatly. That was when I first noticed something I'd been too tired to see before. Embry Call was spending a lot of time around my house. Now anyone who knew Embry pre-phase knew how shy he was. Fuck, he was a virgin mama's boy who'd never even attempted to ask a girl out before, so I guess I'd merely took it for granted that he'd always be that way. Turns out paws weren't the only thing Embry gained after his shift. All those extra muscles had seemed to give him a healthy dose of swagger – which he seemed to be using to flirt with Bella. My girl laughed along with him, but obviously wasn't taking him seriously – thank God. I could do nothing but glower towards him, scared that even the tiniest movement would have me beating the fuck out of him – possibly even killing him. Yeah, the wolf was pissed that night, and almost every night for two and a half weeks straight, thanks to Embry Call.

Then it happened, the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Bella got a call from one of her Forks' friends (Jessica, I think) inviting her to go out clubbing that weekend in Port Angeles. Bella, being Bella, asked if she could bring some friends with her (who I made sure were some of our more tamed wolves – Port Angeles is vamp infested half the time – and Leah). Somehow my girl ended up on the dance floor with Embry grinding up against her. As I said I was in hell. Didn't help that her Forks' friends cooed over what a cute couple they'd make either. I held myself still, just breathing and counting, knowing Sam's eyes were on me. When I saw Bella excuse herself to the restroom, I stood up abruptly and followed.

I swear I was possessed, or at least well beyond the point of controlling the beast within. I could smell Embry all over her, and my lips curled as a snarl ripped from my throat. She stopped moving down the little hallway at the sound and turned towards me. "Seth," she called with uncertainty filling her voice. It was quieter here and, as long as no one else had to use the restroom, deserted. "Is everything alright," she asked as I stalked towards her. She was scared and nervous, and smelt like another fucking wolf. What in that scenario could possibly count as 'alright'? "Seth?"

I realized I hadn't answered her, hadn't spoken the whole night in all honesty, but I found the wolf was too close to the surface for me to articulate anything well. "Do you know what you've been doing to me, Swan," I finally growled out when I'd stopped in front of her. Bella had begun to tremble, her tiny feet talking steps backwards as I'd stalked forward, so that she had literally back herself into a corner. I inhaled deeply, my eyes narrowing into slits. "You smell like him," I hissed through my clenched jaw.

"What?" It was breathless and soft. The confusion there calmed me a little. She didn't know about the wolf, she didn't know she was mine. But fuck it all, she was mine – and it was about time she damn well knew it. The wolf took over my human body then, lowering my head to rub against her cheeks and down to her shoulders. I breathed deeply from the crook of her neck and nearly groaned. It smelt only of Bella and me there – not like her back where Embry had practically dry humped her, I thought bitterly. I nuzzled her neck again, and nipped at it gently. Her pulse increased and a faint scent of desire hit my sensitive nose. I pulled back to look at her and grinned at the fire I saw beginning to ignite within her eyes. I took possession of her mouth then, demanding her response as I tasted her. My hands caressed everything it could reach, including her breasts. The feel of her erect nipples through the fabric of her dress had my pants tightening, and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my newly formed bulge against her. I took satisfaction that it was my name she whispered like a desperate prayer as her hands clang to my shirt. I pulled away from her, barely taking in her confused expressed before I turned her over, pressed myself against her, and began rubbing against her back.

"Not yet, babe," I panted in her ear, drowning in the sensation of my enclosed erect grinding against the perfect globes of her ass, "not while you smell like him. When you cum, it's going to be only me that's all over you." My Bella seemed to purr – fucking purr – as she moved against me, one hand reach back toward my face only to draw me close enough to kiss. Her tongue curled against mine, just as my hands curled against her breasts, pinching and tweaking her pebbled nipples. She sighed my name as I nipped and licked her neck, one of my hands leaving the heaven of her breasts to venture south towards her pot of honey. My fingers traced along her thigh before finally drifting underneath her skirt and tracing over her panty clad center. They were drenched in her juices and I cursed silently. "Is that for me," I asked, my voice husky with longing. She moaned and I forced the barrier aside and thrust two fingers inside her tight little opening. It was so wet, and warm, and – Fuck, I nearly came from sensory overload between the feel of her and the sounds being ripped from her throat. I didn't care then that she was my stepsister. I didn't care that I was betraying Charlie, or even that Embry had been showing signs of interest in my girl. All that mattered was that Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her, and some part of me (granted not the part that was still grinding uncomfortable against her ass) was inside her. "Shit, Bells," I groaned, "I want you so bad. You've no idea how hard it is not to fuck you senseless right now."

"Then do it," she panted out, my fingers still thrusting inside her as my thumb began to circle her clit. "God, I want you too, Seth. I've wanted you to for so long." My hands stilled in surprise, my eyes widened, and I breathed her name. "I know it's wrong," she whispered, "with our parents and all. But I can't help it, Seth. There's something about you…"

I removed my hands so I could turn Bella to face me, reviling in her distraught protest as I did so. "I love you, Seth," she admitted hesitantly. "I love you and I can't fight it anymore. Not for Charlie, not for anyone. I know I shouldn't, I know-" My lips silenced her, my hand slithering back into her warm center, going deeper when her leg lifted to circle my waist. Again I froze, feeling something I hadn't been expected. A possessive kind of relief filtered through me as I realized my Bella had never been anyone else's. My Bella was a virgin, a fact her intact hymen borne proof of. I added more pressure to her clit and brought her quickly to her completion, watching her fall beautifully apart as her muscles clenched around me. I licked her juices from my fingers, readjusted my engorged cock, and lead Bella out the back door. We'd driven here separate from the others in my mom's car, so it was no problem taking her back to the rez early. Thankfully she had the common sense to text Jessica to say she wasn't feeling well so no one would question our absence. I stopped the car along the road's shoulder somewhere between Folks and La Push. I cut the power and turned to look at her expectantly. "We have to talk about this," I said quietly. "I won't spend one more night not knowing where I stand with you."

"Seth-"

"No, hear me out," I huffed. "Since I first laid eyes on you, I've wanted you – loved you even. But you were with Cullen, you didn't see anyone else. I looked out for you, you know, in my own way. I wanted you safe. I wanted you with me. I still want you with me, but I won't force it." I stared in her wide, doe eyes, took a deep breath and continued. "There are things about me you don't know, Bells. Things I want to tell you, but I have to be certain you won't tell anyone else. It's nothing illegal," I assured, seeing the worried look on her face, "and mom knows. Hell, Sam and Leah know too… even Charlie –"

"Charlie," she repeated, hurt lightly filling the word. "You told Charlie before me?"

"I had too. The council, they didn't want any outsiders to know, but Charlie had to know before he moved to the rez."

"But I didn't," she snapped. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we moved. Glad I'm away from… I like it here." If she was hoping I wouldn't bring up Sparkles, she was shit out of luck.

"You wanted anyway from Cullen?"

Bella was quiet, motionless, for so long I thought she was going to ignore me entirely. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and finally began to speak. "I knew something wasn't right, you know. With Edward, I mean. He said and did the right things, but there was something… a type of coldness in his eyes that someone in love shouldn't have. When the honeymoon stage of our relationship wore off, when we started to fight… I would lose pieces of my life. There were moments – arguments mostly – that I couldn't remember at all. I remember feeling something was wrong, but not recalling what it was. I started keeping a diary. I'd sneak away to the bathroom sometimes and just write down stray thoughts or feelings. Sometimes, when I re-read them I'd recall them. Most of the time I wouldn't. It was as if someone else had written it, but it was my handwriting. I became frightened of him , but I couldn't leave him. I couldn't risk…"

"Charlie," I finished for her in a whisper, to which she nodded. "Get out of the car."

"What? Seth, I-"

"Just get out," I replied, opening my own door and kicked off my shoes. I ripped off my socks and shirt, and stood in nothing but my jeans. "I can protect you," I said. "I will protect you."

"Seth, I don't-"

"I know," I smiled. "But you will, Bells. You have to know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Cullen won't hurt you anymore, if you'll just let me protect you." I shifted then, discarding my pants, and standing before her as a large sandy brown wolf. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat pulsed wildly, and her breath grew shaky. I could hear it all so clearly with my heightened senses. "He was right," she whispered. "Edward said you were a… a…" She closed her eyes as tears fell from them. "I love you, Seth. God help me, I love you, paws and all." I shifted back and swept her into my naked form. "He told you," I stated.

"Yes, that night I confronted you over avoiding me," she confirmed. "He said I needed to stay away from you, that you were dangerous."

"Like he's a fucking teddy bear," I snapped, softening as her light laughter touched my ears. "I wouldn't hurt you," I told her earnestly, "I couldn't." A howled sounded in the distance, and I cursed. It was one of the younger wolves, and with Sam still in La Push, I had to respond. "Someone needs help, babe," I told her. "Will you be alright driving mom's car the rest of the way home?"

She nodded, leaned forward to kiss my cheek. I disentangled myself from her, shifted, and ran to answer my pack brother's call.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will pick up either when Seth gets on that night or on his way home, but sure which. Either way, a large dose of drama is about to happen (cause what would fanfiction be without?). BTW, love Boo Boo as I do, he doesn't represent the Seth in my story. No, I don't have a banner...so, just use your imagination. Thanks for your patience and reviews.


End file.
